As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a colored handle 10 of the prior art comprises an inner body 11 and an outer body 13. In view of the inner body 11 and the outer body 13 being different in color, the colored handle 10 has two colors. The inner body 11 is provided with a plurality of buttons 12, whereas the outer body 13 is provided with a plurality of holes 14 corresponding in location to the buttons 12. The colored handle 10 is formed of the inner body 11 and the outer body 13, which are joined together such that the buttons 12 of the inner body 11 are fitted securely into the holes 14 of the outer body 13.
Such a prior art colored handle as described above is defective in design in that the colored handle has only two different colors, and that the colored handle is not cost-effective due to the high cost of production and molding the tool.